


Just A Normal Week In Baker Street - Book Cover

by stravaganza



Series: Book Covers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Book Cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fake book cover for my fanfiction Just A Normal Week In Baker Street, on AO3. Comments are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Normal Week In Baker Street - Book Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just A Normal Week In Baker Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491485) by [stravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza). 



Fake book cover for my fiction Just A Normal Week In Baker Street, on AO3.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, consider buying me a coffee on [my ko-fi page](http://ko-fi.com/stravaganza)! I'd really appreciate your support!


End file.
